


It was a Riot

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Prosthesis, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Серия артов по мотивам киберпанк-снов Клэя Дженсена из серии 4х08 “Acceptance/Rejection”.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	It was a Riot




End file.
